The Man Behind The Black Mask
by BeyondTheseEyes
Summary: When Hermione Granger gets invited to a Ball, she meets a man hidden behind a coal black mask. She simply shares a dance with him, and becomes addicted to his charms. HGDM


**The Man Behind The Black Mask.**

The Anonymous Invitation.

((**Disclaimer**)) I **do not**, what-so-ever own any of the characters used in this FanFiction. So don't sue.  
((**Summery**)) When Hermione Granger gets invited to a Ball, she meets a man hidden behind a coal black mask. She simply shares a dance with him, and becomes addicted to his charms.  
((**Authors Notes**))  
**1.) **This idea literally popped into my head this morning, and I had to write it out. Please review and tell me you're thoughts on this plot.  
**2.)** This is **NOT** a one shot.  
**3.)** I am **NOT** quitting _Lovers Hate._ though school is starting and writing will be tough to comprehend, so please do not get upset if I don't update in the 4 weeks or so.

* * *

_He said he was not aloud to speak of his name, but I knew different. I felt different. I was determined to know what was behind that coal black mask, that mask! oh how I despise that mask, how the bold sliver thread outlined the mask in elegant laces, enhancing his gorgeous slivery orbs. I felt like I've meet him before, somewhere. But where?

* * *

_

_The Prologue._

It was a early, chilly fall afternoon, the sun was just setting above the horizon line, streaking the sky with gorgeous autumn colours, the sky leaked with wistful reds and oranges.

Hermione Granger sat in silently on the edge of her mahogany wooden chair, brushing her light chestnut brown ringlets. Silently glancing at the mirror that settled in front of her every so often.

Hermione Granger felt tremendously nervous. _I'm just a tad bit nervous. _Hermione slightly convinced herself, gently setting her brush down, and reaching for the letter she received earlier this morning.

****

Earlier this morning

"Hermione, Hermione! you've got a letter." Ginny Weasley called from living room. "Really? from whom?" Questioned Hermione as she reached her small apartment living room.

Ginny slightly frowned and gave Hermione a questioned look. "It just says; 'I hope to see you there.'" Ginny sniffed, and offered Hermione the letter. In bold enchanting golden letters, it read..

Dear Hermione Jane Granger,

It would be in the greatest honour if you show up to my Luen Ball tonight. I apologise for the short notice and would well appreciate if you will come to my ball at eight thirty to eleven.

Only certain guest were indeed invited because there respected accomplishments, and well, you are no-doughtily invited. Refreshments will be served and lovely music will thrill you're ears.

Please come and enjoy meeting new and exciting people, or you might even bump into old friends. The Luen ball will be held near Hogsmeade on 97 Kunora. Please do dress formally.

I hope to see you there!

Hermione frowned and then glanced at Ginny. "Who would invite me to a ball on such short notice! and what right minded person would forget to sign there own letter?" Hermione ranted, tossing the letter back to Ginny, a discussed look crossed Hermione's face. 

"Hermione! You have to go." Ginny stated, slightly agitated by Hermione's stubbornness. "Besides, you're not doing anything tonight, its perfect!" Ginny giggled. "And you might meet a cute guy!" Ginny absentmindedly continued.

Hermione's eyes narrowed to a glare, but softened after a moment. "I can't believe I'm going to a ball tonight." Hermione dully stated and Ginny's eyes lit up. "I'm going to find you the perfect dress!"

* * *

Hermione eyes scanned over the letter once more before she heavily sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _Thought Hermione as she put down the letter.

* * *

****

Beyond These Eyes

This is my second Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy. My first one, I'm still continuing, though it seems to be confusing others. Anywho, this is just the prologue sort of thing, the next chapter is the ball, where she will meet 'The Man In A Black Mask'. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this FanFiction, please tell me you're thoughts. Please Review!


End file.
